


Survival Unwound

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what if" for the episode of Survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four months since Hutch had gone missing. 

Every lead Starsky had followed had been a dead end. Karla Iverson had left town before he could talk to her, and no one knew where she had gone. The hit man, Roy Slater, had been killed in a shootout with cops two days after Hutch had disappeared. Sonny McPherson had had a stroke and died before Starsky could talk to him. The two boys who had stolen Hutch's wallet had crashed their van and burned to death. The pawn shop owner had left town as well. 

He’d had to watch Vic Humphries walk away from the charges, since Hutch wasn’t there to testify. And then Humphries had been killed for double crossing one of his cronies. 

Starsky was no closer to finding his partner now than he had ever been. It was driving him slowly insane.

Captain Dobey stepped out of his office. “Starsky… I, uhh, I need you to come with me.”

“Where we going, Cap?”

“Just come with me, Dave.”

He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and followed Dobey out of the squad room. They took the elevator to the garage and got in Dobey’s car, despite Starsky offering to drive.

“What’s up, Cap’n? I thought I'd go back through Hutch’s file this afternoon. See if there was something I missed.”

Captain Dobey didn’t answer right away. And when he did, it was with sorrow in his voice. “Dave… they think they may have found… Hutch.”

All Starsky heard was “found Hutch”. 

“WHERE? Is he in a hospital? Did he have amnesia? How is he, Cap? Who found him? Oh God! Hutch!”

“Dave…” Dobey took one hand off the wheel to reach over and grab Starsky’s shoulder. “They… found his car. A couple of hikers found it off the Canyon Road. That’s where we’re headed, son.”

Starsky wished he had insisted on driving. He would have had them there… wherever “there” was … all ready. Hutch! Finally. God, it would be so good to see him, touch him, hug him again! He leaned forward trying to urge Dobey to drive faster. 

“Starsky. Starsky!” Dobey waited to be sure he finally had his Detective’s attention. “I need you to go slow, when we get there. I don’t know what we’re gonna see. And they were concerned the car might not be stable where it is on the hill. So, I need you to go slow.”

Starsky just nodded. As they rounded a turn on the winding road, he saw several police cars and a wrecker close to the edge of the canyon road. He had the door open and was running toward the edge of the canyon drop off before Dobey could even put his car in park.

“Stop him!” Dobey yelled at the officers standing there.

But there was no stopping Starsky. He shoved the first officer away and spun around the second and third. Then he was running down the slope as quick as he could. He could see the bottom of Hutch’s car ahead of him. He pulled up by a bush and stared toward where two more officers were standing by the driver’s door. 

“HUTCH!!”

He ran toward the officers. He could hear Dobey yelling for him to wait, but nothing was going to keep him from his partner now. Nothing. And. No. One.

The two officers tried to block him, but he pushed between them and took two more steps, preparing to yell at his partner for scaring him so badly.

Dobey had made it down the hill by now and reached out to grab Starsky by the shoulders as he took in what Starsky was seeing. 

The shoulders suddenly dropped out of his hands as Starsky fell to his knees.

“H-H-Hutch?” Starsky glanced at the men around him with panic in his eyes. “Help me!! We have to get this car OFF OF HIM!!”

Starsky stood up and started to push against the bottom of the car, trying to roll it off Hutch. “We’ll get you out from under there, partner. Hang on. We’ll have you free in no time. Hang on, Hutch. Hang on… HELP ME!!”

“STARSKY!” Dobey and the two officers grabbed him and were finally able to pull him away from the car. "The car’s not stable,. Let’s get the tow line hooked onto it. Then we’ll get him out from under it. Dave… I’m sorry…” 

Starsky looked at Dobey and saw the tears running down his face. “Cap…Captain? I don’t understand.”

If Dobey’s heart hadn’t already been broken, it would have shattered at the look on Starsky’s face right then. He was about to try to lead Starsky to the side when one of the officers stepped up and whispered in his ear. Dobey looked at the car door, where the officer was pointing. He closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control. 

Starsky was standing looking down at the ground. His shoulders were slumped and he looked like a tiny gust of wind would blow him over. 

“Dave.” He reached out and took hold of his shoulder. “Before we … move the car… you… uh, need to look at something.” Starsky tried to shake his hand off. “He…Hutch left you… wrote… a message.”

Starsky looked at Dobey. “Message?” 

“On the car door. Officer Tipton saw it. We… ah…have a blanket… over…Hutch.”

Starsky turned back to the car. He saw the blanket covering what was left of Hutch. His legs almost gave out on him again, but he stood straight and walked the few steps back to the car. He knelt beside Hutch. He put one hand on the blanket, over where Hutch’s heart would have been. He bowed his head for a few seconds, then looked up at the door. 

Hutch must have found a piece of the wreckage to use to carve the words into the door panel. He reached out with a trembling finger to trace the letters and read. 

“I trid hol on Sory No U falt Lov u Strsk B waitn 4 U. H”


	2. Tag or Epilogue

They had just hooked the tow line on Hutch’s car when Starsky heard someone yell his name from the top of the cliff. He took his eyes off the blanket that covered Hutch long enough to look up and see Huggy trying to get past an officer.

He turned to one of the officers standing near him and said, “Call and tell them to let him through.” He turned his attention back to his partner, pausing for a moment to wonder how Huggy had known what was happening, and how he knew where to come to. But that was Huggy. If he couldn’t find out an answer, there wasn’t a question.

He heard a gasp and then a large hand fell on his left shoulder, first for Huggy’s support, then gripping to silently support Starksy. “I’m here, Starsky. I’m here.”

Starsky reached up and put his hand over Huggy’s. “Thanks, Hug.”

The entire time Starsky had been kneeling by Hutch’s body, the tow company had been attaching cables to Hutch’s car in preparation of lifting it off Hutch. They, along with Captain Dobey had tried to get Starsky to move. He. Was. Not. Leaving. His. Partner.

Dobey stepped up to the two men, and told them the car was going to be pulled up, and they needed to move. Huggy squeezed Starsky’s shoulder again and moved where Dobey pointed him to go. Starsky didn’t move. “Dave? Son, you need to move now. They think they have the car secured, but it could slide or tip over on you. They…I need you to move.”

Starsky looked up at Dobey. His eyes a winter bleakness Dobey had never seen there before.

“Do you really think I care, Cap? Do you really think I’d really care if the car fell on me and killed me… too?”

With that Starsky only looked back down and put his hand back where it had been, over where Hutch’s heart would have been.

Then he looked back up and said, “Tell them… tell them I want this door. You tell them, Cap. I. Want. THIS. DOOR.” When Captain Dobey nodded, he looked back at the door, then back to Hutch.

Dobey moved back and radioed the tow truck guys to proceed.

Starsky bent lower as he heard the car groan. No one was close enough to hear his whispers. “Hold on buddy, their gonna have this piece of… your car off you in a few minutes. Then I’ll get you outta here. Just a few more minutes. Hang in there, babe. Almost done.

The car stopped moving when the guys watching it signaled it was high enough to get Hutch out from under it.

The crew from the Mortuary stepped forward with sheets and a stretcher. Starsky stood up and gave them room to work. Huggy and Dobey flanked him as he watched. Each had a hand on one of his shoulders. He flinched a bit as Hutch’s body was lifted to the stretcher and secured with the straps.

When they had him secured, he stepped forward and took the place of the man at Hutch’s head. Without being asked, Huggy took the other end and Dobey walked beside the stretcher as they carried it up the hill.

They loaded the stretcher into the hearse and Starsky opened the door to sit down. “Cap, I’m not leaving him, until I have to.” Dobey nodded his understanding. He and Huggy followed the hearse after Dobey told the tow crew about the car door.

Hutch was taken to the morgue. Starsky never left his side. Not during the post mortum, not when he was prepared for burial. He called the funeral home and rode with Hutch when they picked him up.

He and Hutch had made plans for what to do, should either of them die, a couple of years ago. They had purchased side by side plots in a small cemetery that was full of trees and flowers. They had both fallen in love with the peace and serenity. All their plans had been made, and now he just had to follow through on them.

He took a deep breath as he walked out of the funeral home to the waiting cab. He still had some things to take care of.

When he got home, he called Minnesota and spoke to Hutch’s parents. They had already had Hutch declared dead, and moved on, or so they told Starsky. It was more or less what he had expected from them.

He hung up, and dialed another number. “Mom?” He took a deep breath. “W-w-we found Hutch today.” And he broke down in tears for the first time as he told his mother about the day. His mother was crying too. They talked for about an hour.

“Do you want me to come out, Davey?”

His mom wasn’t very strong anymore and he told her to stay there. He didn’t want her with him and worrying.

“Mom? I love you. You know that, right?” At his mom’s affirmative reply, he said. “I love you more than anything, except for loving Hutch, but I do love you, Mom.” He said goodbye and hung up.

The day of the funeral, held at the graveside, was perfect. Bright blue skies over-flowing with sunshine. A light, teasing breeze. Subtle scents from the nearby flowers. There were hundreds present. Hutch had been an excellent police officer and a well-liked man. Starsky delivered the eulogy. He talked about what made a good partner and friend. He talked about busts they had made. He talked about hurting when your partner hurt. He was solemn and rock-steady. He had promised himself he would make sure everyone knew what an amazing man his partner had been.

When the services were over, many came to talk to him, offer condolences, hugs, help. He made it through all that with the same stoic demeanor. When it was only Huggy and Dobey left. He let some of that stoicism fall away. But he still remained in control.

They both tried to get him to come with them, but he declined, wanting to spend a little more time with his partner. Finally they gave up and left him alone with Hutch.

“Hey, babe, did you see all the people who turned out? It was a good day. If... If I had to say goodbye to you, this was the way to do it.” He stopped for a moment. “Hutch, I-I-I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m not sure I can do this. I’m not me without thee.”

He pulled a pill bottle out of his suit coat.

“Remember I told you about my allergy to antihistamines?” He sat down next to Hutch’s marker and pulled a small flask out of his inner jacket pocket. He took the lid off the pill bottle and shook out ten pills. He unscrewed the lid of the flask and with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and swallowed the pills with the whiskey from the flask. He put the empty pill bottle and empty flask by Hutch’s stone.

He sat there watching the sun start to go down. He started feeling tired and feeling his breathing become harder and harder. “Hutch? You waitin’? Sorry you had to wait four months for me babe, but won’t be much longer. Gettin’ hard to breath.” His voice was raspy and his throat tightened more. He laid down beside the fresh turned earth and put his hand out on it.

“Hutch!! Wow, this is an amazing place!”

The partners met in a tight hug that lasted for eternity.


End file.
